dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Genasi
Genasi is one of the player character races in 4th Edition ''introduced in the ''Forgotten Realms Player's Guide.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 10-12. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. ; Elemental Origin : Your ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, so you are considered an elemental creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 10-12. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. ; Elemental Manifestation : Choose one elemental manifestation: earthsoul, firesoul, stormsoul, watersoul, or windsoul.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 10-12. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Racial traits Genasi receive the following racial traits. ; Elemental Origin : Genasi ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, so they are considered an elemental creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 10-12. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. ; Elemental Manifestation : Each genasi manifests one of the following elemental manifestation, which represents the elements they are imbued with: earthsoul, firesoul, stormsoul, watersoul, or windsoul. Each elemental manifestation offers particular benefits and provides an associated encounter power. #380 added corrupt manifestations to reflect those genasi who have succumb to the Abyss' corruption, and Dragon #396 also added Athas manifestations to reflect the genasi that are present in the Dark Sun campaign setting. Physical qualities Genasi are planetouched humanoids that constantly manifests their related element. This elemental manifestion is related to the genasi's heritage, and they are roughly the same size and a shape of humans. Some genasi have their bodies etched with energy lines that glow in a color associated with the element those genasi manifests. * Normal ** Earthsoul: Brownish-Tan skin; golden energy lines and eyes; bald with golden energy lines glowing on the head. ** Firesoul: Ruddy bronze skin; fiery orange energy lines and eyes; flickering flames coming out of the energy lines on the head. ** Stormsoul: Purple skin; silvery energy lines; glowing crystalline silver spikes on the head. ** Watersoul: Seafoam green skin; bright blue energy lines; bald with blue energy lines glowing on the head. ** Windsoul: Sliver skin; light blue energy lines; glowing blue and gray ice crystal spikes on the head. * Abyssal ** Causticsoul: Green skin; green-black energy lines; bald with green-black energy lines glowing on the head. ** Cindersoul: Ashen gray skin; dim fiery-orange energy lines; faint trails of ash or wisps of smoke emanate from the head. ** Plaguesoul: Dried blood-colored skin; black energy lines; ruddy shreds on the head as of rust. ** Voidsoul: Black skin; energy lines of the deepest lack of color; bald with utter darkness rising from the head. Genasi feats The following feats have the genasi race as a prerequisite. Other prerequisites are noted. * Double Manifestation (Extra Manifestation feat) * Extra Manifestation ** Extra Corrupt Manifestation (Merged in online compendium with Extra Manifestation) * Elemental Assault (Swordmage with aegis of assault) * Elemental Blade Attunement (Swordmage) * Elemental Blessing (any divine class) * Elemental Challenge (paladin) * Elemental Companions (11th level, Warlord) * Elemental Echo (any arcane class) * Elemental Empowerment (Wizard) * Elemental Guardian (11th level, con 15, Fighter) * Elemental Infusion (Artificer * Elemental Might (Warden) * Elemental Rebuke * Elemental Recovery (any psionic class) * Elemental Warrior (21st level, any martial class) * Fast Manifestation * Genasi Fire Affinity * Genasi Frost Affinity * Manifest Healing (any primal class) * Manifest Resistance * Primordial Surge * Versatile Resistance Feats that require one of the manifestations: * Acid Wash (Acid wash) * Buffeting Winds (Windwalker) * Collapse into Nothing (Earthshock) * Dwindling Strength (firedeath) * Earth Cage (Earthshock) * Earthshock Master (Earthsoul) * Elemental Barbarian (Firesoul or promise of storm (power specific) * Empty Mind (Voidsoul) * Explosive Leader (Warlord; earthshock or firepulse) * Eyes of Dying Light (Cindersoul) * Firepulse Master (with firesoul manifestation) * Firepulse Transformation (Firepulse) * Flow Like Sand (Sandsoul) * Forceful Shock (Earthshock) * Foul Torrent (11th level, causticsoul, and acid surge power) * Freeing Current (swiftcurrent) * Go with the Flow (Warden; swiftcurrent) * Hidden Pulse (firesoul, Rogue) * Hunter of Wind and Wave (Ranger) * Keeper of Storm (Fighter, stormsoul) * Lingering Ashes (embersoul) * Magma Eruptions (magmasoul) * Master of Rumbling Earth (Fighter; earthshock) * Rumbling Earthshock (earthsoul, martial class) * Sense of the Corrupted (with any corrupt manifestation) * Shocking Flame (firesoul or stormsoul) * Sickening Plague (plagebearer) * Speed of Sea and Sky (Warlord; Swiftcurrent or windwalker) * Stare at the Sun (sunsoul) * Stoneguard (11th level; earthsoul) * Storm Manifested (warden; promise of storm) * Stormrider (11th level; windsoul or watersoul) * Storm Step (promise of storm) * Swift Winds (windwalker) * Untamed Fire (warden; firepulse) * Wielder of Piercing Flame (rogue, firepulse) Genasi paragon paths Refer to the Genasi pargaon paths on the Paragon Path page or the Genasi paragon paths category. See Also * 367, "Ecology of the Genasi", page 11. * 380, "Abyssal Genasi", page 18 * Dragon 396, "Winning Races: Genasi of Athas" Appendix References Category:Races Category:Genasi Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Forgotten Realms Player's Guide Category:Dark Sun Category:Abyss